A hell for us
by Tsukkei
Summary: Crowley siempre quiso tener el alma de Bobby en el infierno y no precisamente para torturarlo.


Cuando Bobby despertó (o algo así porque ya estaba muerto y él dudaba que se pudiera despertar de la muerte) no vio un paraíso, tampoco una celda apestosa, sino lo que menos esperó.

Estaba en una cama matrimonial, acostado y en una habitación de ensueño.

—¿Qué mierda...?—susurró, como si tratara de que nadie lo oyera, pero ¿quién era ese alguien?

Algunas conclusiones apresuradas se amontonaron en su mente, él deseó con cada célula de su cuerpo (si es que aún tenía uno) que ni Sam ni Dean hayan hecho un contrato con algún demonio.

Les patearía el trasero si así fuera.

Se incorporó lentamente del colchón, sintiendo la textura suave del edredón bajo su cuerpo, y cuando oyó los pasos que caminaban con parsimonia hacia Bobby, éste miró para todos lados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Hola, Bobby—una sonrisa nefasta y un hombre que en vida había odiado como nunca, o eso era lo que sus "hijos" creían, apareció frente a él.

Y así los cabos comenzaron a atarse, él no estaba en el paraíso ni en la tierra, él estaba en el infierno... ¿en qué parte del infierno?

Porque por lo que Bobby sabía y juraba era que el infierno no era ninguna habitación lujosa con cama de seda, y eso era lo que lo dejaba en descontento sobre la situación.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Crowley?—preguntó el cazador con el ceño fruncido y molestia en la voz.

—Vamos Robert, ya no tienes que fingir, ya no hay nadie a quien convencer—el pelinegro se acercó, inclinándose un poco besó a Bobby.

Y Bobby sonrió, porque lo que no pudo hacer mientras vivía lo haría ahora, en el infierno.

Aunque sonara extraño y un tanto retorcido.

—Eres un idiota—y casi se pudo observar un coloreado en sus mejillas.

-[H]-

 _—_ _Sólo quiero ser amado por alguien._

Le había dicho una vez Crowley, acostado en el sofá de su antigua casa y con los hermanos a kilómetros de allí.

 _—_ _Yo te amo, ¿eso es suficiente para ti?._

Le había respondido mirándolo de reojo, haciendo que se le dificultara el seguir con las investigaciones.

 _—_ _Me enterneces, creo que hasta me he sonrojado._

Una sonrisa ladina se extendió en el rostro del demonio, que parecía reírse en la cara del pobre hombre.

 _—_ _Púdrete._

Y volvió a mirar los libros frente a él.

-[H]-

Mientras husmeaba en la biblioteca de Crowley, esperando a que él volviera de lo que sea que hiciera (Bobby prefería no preguntar, porque había cosas que ya no tenía sentido que él interviniera), pensó en los chicos, en sus chicos.

Bobby rogaba porque no sean más estúpidos de lo que normalmente eran y que no hicieran algún tipo de desastre, otra vez.

—Llegué.

—Ya te vi.

—¿Y no vas a darme un beso?—sintió los brazos del demonio deslizarse por su torso y se tensó ligeramente, una vida acostumbrado a darle entender a los demás que se odiaban y que luego, de un momento a otro, comenzarán a ser tan melosos que hasta el mismo Bobby se había considerado pegarse un tiro (cosa que no lo mataría ni aunque lo intentara), era raro.

Bobby abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltarle uno que otro insulto y luego besarlo, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero los golpes en la puerta de madera del despacho de Crowley lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué?—soltó brusco y con aires de querer matar a alguien, no había estado todo el día trabajando para que un tonto demonio interrumpiera en su momento con Bobby.

—Señor tengo algo que le interesará—al ver que miró disimuladamente al cazador, Crowley comprendió el mensaje y luego de soltar a regañadientes a Bobby, fue hasta la mujer de traje, llevándola fuera del cuarto.

—Kevin Tran ha sido encontrado—es lo primero que suelta la mujer y Crowley desborda felicidad, por dentro obviamente

Luego de unos diálogos más con ella, vuelve donde Bobby y sonríe al verlo sentado en su escritorio, con un libro en mano.

La única persona en el mundo que puede hacer eso, sentarse en el trono del rey, es él y Bobby.

-[H]-

Crowley llevaba días estresado, corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando y torturando a cada ser en la Tierra.

Y eso tenía preocupado al cazador, porque aunque el demonio fuera un ser despiadado, estaba más irritante de lo normal.

Más de una vez Bobby había pensado en romperle la nariz, si siquiera eso fuera posible.

La misma mujer de siempre entró, Robert ya la había apodado como "la secretaría" muy original de su parte, y como siempre ella se plantó frente al escritorio del rey.

—Señor, lamento decirle que no hemos hallado a Castiel aún y por eso la tabla no está en nuestras manos—la mujer trato de parecer serena, aunque se notaba el miedo en su mirada.

—Y entonces... ¿¡qué haces aquí cuando deberías buscar la tabla!?—el grito resonó en la habitación y Bobby se dijo que Crowley estaba más mal de lo que pensaba.

La mujer, medio corriendo, se largó, dejándolos a solas. Con sigilo Bobby se acercó al demonio sentado en su escritorio.

—¿De qué tabla habla, Crowley? ¿la Leviatán?

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos inyectados de sangre y una expresión cansada.

—No me hagas decírtelo, no quiero que me odies—y Bobby parpadeó tan sorprendido como en años no había estado, porque Crowley nunca se mostraba tan vulnerable.

Así que sin más los brazos del cazador envolvieron al demonio, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

-[H]-

—¡Yo quiero ser amado, todos merecemos ser amados!—la voz de Crowley se escuchaba por la vieja iglesia, y Sam lo miraba con si fuera un espécimen de lo más extraño—. Yo sólo quiero que Bobby vuelva mi lado...

—¿Para qué? ¿para torturarlo?—Sam frunció el ceño, con ganas crecientes de golpear toda su fea cara.

—Porque lo amo y porque nunca quise que lo alejaras de mi lado—su cabeza cayó sin ganas hacia abajo, recordando la vez que Sam entró a su reino y se llevó a su reina (si Bobby lo escuchara, Crowley sabía que lo estaría golpeando).

—¿Así que a quien amas lo encierras en una habitación y lo torturas?—dijo con sorna—. Ni me sorprendo, eres tú de quien hablamos después de todo.

—¡No lo entiendes! Yo le dije que hiciera eso, que te dijera que lo había torturado...—un suspiró pesado salió de sus labios y Sammy lo miró escéptico—. Cuando amas a alguien, su felicidad está primero.

Y por eso lo dejó ir, porque Bobby merecía un paraíso y no a un demonio desquiciado como lo era él.

Aunque no podía negar que cuando vio su alma flotar hacia su nuevo destino, quiso detenerla, quiso que volviera con él, para siempre.

Pero Naomi apareció, y Crowley se quedó sin nada.

Por eso, en esa vieja iglesia, no le importa morir o ser un humano o lo que sea. Él quería ver nuevamente a Robert, pero eso no podía ser y dolía.

Porque el rey del infierno estaba loco, loco por un cazador viejo y alcohólico.

* * *

 **¡Hey, queridos compatriotas! Aquí yo con este one-shot que lleva dando vueltas en mi mente desde hace rato y por si no lo han notado me he obsesionado con Supernatural.**

 **Como también se me ha dado por shippear todo por todo (Luci x Miguel(?) y por si se lo cuestionan, creo que está entre mis posibilidades el poder escribir un OS Destiel (los cuales shippeo con todo mi alma y corazón) (y si la inspiración viene un Sabriel).**

 **Aunque tengo fics que seguir y puede que tarde en que aparezca en aire, ero meh, espérenlo ajajja**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y no me haya quedado muy Ooc.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
